


未知信号源

by haizukayan



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 23:55:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17928779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haizukayan/pseuds/haizukayan
Summary: 黄暴！触手Play！尿道Play！为了啪而啪的黑历史。





	未知信号源

“那我们就开始分开进行搜索？我负责左边！”钢铁侠不等美国队长说什么就加足马力飞走了。  
“钢铁侠，随时保持警惕，有任何情况立刻联系我。”队长也开始了自己的搜寻。  
“Cap，别跟个老妈子一样，这又不是我们第一次单独执行任务。”  
前几天复仇者大厦收到了一段清晰的求救频率，开始并没人在意只以为是恶作剧，但随着收到的信号越来越频繁，复仇者们终于觉得应该要严肃处理这件事。鉴于其他的复仇者有任务在身，Thor也回了仙宫，队伍中只剩下Steve和Tony决定跟随信号寻找发出这段频率的人，最后定位在一个像无人居住的小岛上。说不定我们能看到一个高科技版的鲁滨逊，Tony这么打趣道。  
“钢铁侠，你那边发现什么了吗？”  
“哦，Cap，如果这些绿绿的植被不算的话，那估计是什么也没有。啊，等等，这里有一个洞穴，Jarvis说这里面有发射过信号频率的痕迹。好啦，是时候拆开圣诞礼物了！”  
“钢铁侠，有什么发现立刻汇报。”队长犹豫了一下便继续自己的搜寻任务。  
“好的，一定，Cap，不过——”钢铁侠的声音突然消失了。  
“钢铁侠？！Tony？”美国队长放弃了自己一边的搜寻，转身向钢铁侠的方向跑去。

Tony很郁闷，自从自己进到这个奇怪的山洞之后，就失去了与队长的联系，而且盔甲系统也无法接通Jarvis，显然有什么东西屏蔽了这一切。好在MK还能使用，不至于像Jarvis一样“掉线”了，随意耸肩，Tony继续向前走，不确定到底会有什么等着他。  
窸窸窣窣的声音从旁边传来，Tony停住了脚步，好像有什么东西在接近，突然有什么东西绊住了他的脚，进而遮住了MK发出的灯光，Tony陷入一片黑暗。  
“Jarvis？快回答我Jarvis！唔哇——”突然钢铁侠的战甲被解体了，Tony无比后悔在战甲的外面设置了一个紧急脱离的装置，更加后悔的是今天他没穿上衣。无论是什么东西把Jarvis屏蔽还是将他的战甲脱掉，Tony都决定要给这东西来点厉害的，他抓紧自己藏在MK里的防身手枪，屏息注意感知洞穴里的一切。一种粘腻的触感袭击了Tony的右脚脚踝，他立刻向那里来了几枪，不安感逐渐扩大——他没有听到任何中枪的响动，只有偶尔从洞穴口吹来的风声。  
突然有什么东西打掉了Tony右手上的枪，同时几个粘腻的、低于体温的东西缠住了他的四肢并将他举高，他无法反抗，只能在半空中挣扎。大概是什么像章鱼一样有触手的东西吧，Oops，这次真是倒霉了，Tony在黑暗中扮了一个鬼脸。  
一只触手从脚踝向上移行，慢慢接近Tony的大腿根部，Tony刚察觉到触手正在向他意想不到的地方伸去并开始挣扎，可已经太迟——触手有意无意的拨弄Tony的未苏醒的阴茎，引得他猛吸了一口气，触手扯开Tony的紧身裤，隔着内裤勾勒着阴茎的形状，触手分泌的黏液将内裤打湿，它们像是有意识一样从下面两颗睾丸慢慢抚摸到阴茎的头部，抚弄了冠状沟转而重点照顾马眼，直到整个阴茎的形状已经完全显现，触手才停止分泌黏液，进而扯掉了本身就松松垮垮的内裤。  
Tony感觉脊椎处像是有电流通过，可能是因为感受到了阴茎传来的强烈的刺激，也可能是因为有几只触手在他的背部和腰部，一寸一寸舔舐着他敏感的皮肤，他的四肢的挣扎力度也减弱了下来，只能感受到一只，哦不现在是三只触手在交替刺激自己已经一柱擎天的阴茎。Tony现在能做的只是咬紧牙关，这让他的嘴唇看起来更加红润，他尽量不让快到嘴边的呻吟溢出，仿佛这样就能压抑下身不断传来的快感和想要射精的欲望。  
像是感应到Tony的想法，又有许多触手加入了这场盛宴，它们袭上Tony赤裸的胸膛逗弄两个已经略挺立的红点，Tony·性爱之神·Stark从来没这么后悔过自己在性爱过程中没穿上衣，两只触手伸出自己的尖端挑逗着逐渐挺立的乳尖，它们不断拉扯着乳尖，直到乳尖变得敏感红肿，随着Tony的呼吸而微微颤动。Tony全身上下都被触手涂满了黏液，触手所到之处都能听到洞穴里回荡的扑哧扑哧的水声，显得更加淫靡。  
有几只触手顺着他的背部继续向下，安抚亲吻过腰部敏感的皮肤继续向下沿着布满黏液的双丘之间一直到会阴部，向前试探性的挤压了前面的两个睾丸，这太过了，并引起了Tony的一阵挣扎。还在安抚Tony阴茎的触手转移了阵地——两只开始照顾已经沉甸甸的睾丸，他们挤压、拨弄两个小球，让Tony感受到强烈的射精的欲望却无法释放。  
留在阴茎上的触手像是感受到Tony强烈的欲望，顶端分出了一小只触手，借着自己分泌的黏液沿着马眼慢慢的向里面探索，Tony不断的扭动想要摆脱从尿道传来的刺痛感和不断前进的触手，但只是徒劳无功，直到触手到达了前所未有的深度才停下来，射精的欲望和尿道传来的刺痛混合在一起让Tony的大脑过载，只能茫然的通过扭动身体来舒缓这种原始的冲动。  
原本在爱抚双丘的触手分出了一只细小的触手移行到穴口，试探性的向有些松弛的括约肌探入，Tony已经无力再夹紧双丘，只能感受到触手趁着自己分泌的黏液探进小穴中，更多的触手像是受到了号召也努力向里钻，直到小穴被占的满满的无法再钻进任何一只触手，而Tony能做的只有不要因为触手不断刺激自己的肠壁而落泪。  
雪上加霜的是，那只停留在尿道里的触手又开始深浅不一的刺激自己的尿道，触手抽出时候带出了一点前液，马眼的刺激太强烈了，让Tony紧咬的嘴唇略有松动。本来爱抚乳尖的触手趁机而入，在他的口腔里戏弄Tony的舌头，一些来不及吞下的唾液顺着嘴巴流了下来，羞耻的感觉充斥了Tony的大脑，他终于忍不住了，流下了眼泪。  
可那些还停留在Tony屁股里的触手没打算放过他，粗细不一的触手在他的小穴里深浅不一的刺激着肠壁，伴随着触手分泌的黏液和Tony自己分泌的肠液，触手不断的抽插和搅动简直要了Tony的命，屁股从里到外湿的一塌糊涂，到处都是性欲的味道。  
当粗的那根触手终于击中了前列腺的时候，Tony从喉咙里发出了长长的呻吟，身体不住的痉挛可无法释放只能感受到强烈的电流在体内激荡，剩下的触手加快了在小穴里抽插的速度，更要命的是它们都准确的顶到他的前列腺，这让Tony只能漂浮在快感之上，可无法射精的他只能感受到自己眼前像是出现了白光。  
Tony变得昏昏沉沉，不断增加的刺激和不断累积的快感，当然还有无法射精的痛苦共同刺激他的大脑，让他的意识逐渐模糊，可触手不打算放过他，依旧强烈刺激Tony的身体，让快感持续。  
Tony在朦胧之中好像听到了脚步声，恍惚中他感觉应该是Steve来找他了，他努力甩开在嘴里抽插的触手，大叫：“Steeeeeeeeve！！”  
像是耗尽了最后一点力气，Tony视野变得越来越黑，他好像听到了久违的盾牌撞击钝物的声音和Steve的喊声：“Tony！”

钢铁侠的声音突然消失之后美国队长就调转方向，朝着钢铁侠搜寻的区域全速奔跑，钢铁侠是携带飞行技能的战斗人员，导致他俩之间的距离差了不少。Steve在心里第101次发誓在这次任务之后，一定要揪住自己男朋友的耳朵让他清楚的了解：在发现了一个不明洞穴后的第一件事就是让其他复仇者知晓情况并且等待同伴的支援。当然，Tony有多半是不会听的。  
当焦急的队长终于发现了可能是钢铁侠口中的发射过求救频率的洞穴，可是他并没有看到同伴的身影，进一步攥紧了手中的盾牌以防任何未知生物的袭击，同时他打开了制服腰部配置的便携手电——盾牌标志的，当然。队长进入了从外面看不到里面情况的洞穴，默默祈祷自己能看到一个没有受伤的Tony·麻烦体质·Stark。  
与其说这是一个洞穴，不如说是一个迷宫，队长已经在洞穴里转了许多次方向，他暗自做下标记以防又回到原点。真不知道钢铁侠是怎么走进来的，有时候Jarvis也太宠他了，队长心不在焉地前行。  
他转过一个弯，忽然耳边的寂静被打破，能隐约听到细微的、粘腻的水声，正当队长疑惑在这种洞穴怎么会有这种声音时，他看到了让他至今难忘的场景——钢铁侠，哦不，现在只是Tony，赤裸裸地被几只触手举在半空中，粘腻的液体布满全身，被人好好安抚甚至已经成红肿的乳头随着他呼吸的起伏而微微颤抖，同时颤抖的还有Tony的阴茎，它呈现出一种可怕的深红色——由于很久没有得到释放，上面还有个细小的东西插在尿道里，最让Steve无法移开眼睛的是Tony的后穴，里面塞了几只触手，凭借着四倍强化的视力，Steve甚至能看到后穴因为使用过度而翻出粉嫩肠肉，仿佛在央求触手加速它们的抽插。  
队长凭借自己四倍忍耐力把眼睛移开到折磨Tony的触手上，他向触手伸出的方向投掷出盾牌，满意的看到缠绕在钢铁侠身上的触手被切割开，队长接住Tony下落的身体，紧紧抱在怀中，帮助他摆脱还在他身上蠕动的触手。队长冷冷的瞥了一眼藏在洞穴深处的似乎已经没有活力的触手，将Tony紧紧抱在怀里，在他耳边轻唤他的名字。  
Tony只是慢慢的睁开眼睛，努力透过自己流出的眼泪看清眼前的人，过了几秒才意识到面前出现的队长并不是幻觉，他勉强扯出一个微笑：“Cap……这个时候就不要说教了吧。”  
深深叹一口气把那些说教的话都咽下去，Steve突然意识到Tony还处于全裸的状态，他在MK旁边找寻是否还有完整的衣服可以让怀里人先穿上，Tony感觉到Steve探寻的目光：“Cap你在找……嗯，找什么？”  
Steve收回目光径直对上Tony深邃的棕色眼睛，还有被享用过的略红肿的嘴唇，他现在一定是满脸通红，轻咳一声试图缓解尴尬的气氛：“我在找你的衣服。”  
Tony的眸子暗了暗，挣扎起身搂住Steve的脖子，在他耳边轻语：“可我现在不想穿衣服……我想让你帮我好好消毒一下。”接着给了还有点发愣的大兵一个轻吻，Steve单手扣住Tony的后脑勺加深了这个吻，他急忙将自己的舌头伸进Tony嘴里，品尝Tony嘴里的每一个角落。  
Steve感觉这和平常Tony的味道有些不同，立刻意识到这种奇怪的略带香甜的味道是来自触手的黏液，便打消了从Tony口腔撤出来的念头，用舌头继续抚慰Tony的牙床和每一颗牙齿，邀请Tony的已经有些僵硬的舌头“共舞”，不断有唾液从两人接触的嘴唇中间流下，Steve都没有理睬，坚持将他的“消毒工作”进行到底。  
直到Tony出现了轻微的缺氧状况，嘴唇被爱抚地更加红肿，Steve才放过他转而亲吻他的脸颊，他虔诚地亲吻着Tony的脸颊、微微颤动的眼睑、可爱的鼻子，最后又回到圆润通红的嘴唇，只纯洁地在上面印了一个吻，不厌其烦地用行为告诉Tony他现在是多么的美好。  
“Steve如果你现在还不打算操我，我就要怀疑你是性无能了。”显然那些触手分泌的黏液有一些催情功能，Tony全身都泛着粉色并不断难耐地扭动自己的身体。  
“Tony，”Steve一把捉住了Tony探向他下身的手，他可不想让对方知道自己只是因为看到Tony被触手“戏弄”就硬的快要射出来这么丢脸的事情，“要耐心，这样才是一个合格的士兵。”  
“现在快来操我，这是命……唔啊……”Tony还未说出口的音节随Steve一口舔上自己喉结的动作而消失了，Tony发出了难耐的呻吟声，Steve用上了全身的忍耐力才没有拿出自己的肉棒直接操进Tony的后穴，他抚上Tony挺立的阴茎慢慢上下撸动，时不时用指甲抠弄不断溢出液体的小眼，他倾身咬住Tony的耳朵，用舌尖在耳朵模仿交合的动作不断抽插。  
没有了触手的束缚，Tony感觉全身所有的快感都向阴茎的部分聚集，当Steve从耳边转而啃咬拉扯他的乳头时，过载的快感终于将Tony击垮，他不能抑制地叫出声来：“啊啊，就、就是那里，我...嗯啊...快到了，Steeeeeve——！”Tony和小肚子和Steve的手上全是精液，终于射精的他竟有半晌失神，他把头埋进Steve健硕的胸肌内以平息自己的呼吸，他听见Steve发出了一声轻笑，抬起头就看见Steve完全没有介意的将手上的精液全都舔干净了，惹的Tony·床上功夫高手·Stark一阵脸红。  
“下面的消毒程序，是这里……”Steve趁着Tony因为刚释放过还处于略微失神的当口，把食指塞进了Tony已经被扩张了的后穴，满意的听到了Tony没被来得及压下的惊呼。  
后穴软软的，略有些红肿，Steve在心中默默鄙视了触手一万次。随着食指慢慢的一进一出，触手分泌的黏液还有Tony的肠液顺着Steve的食指流了出来，再加上刚才Tony射出的精液，Tony两腿间几乎没有干的地方，哪里都是湿乎乎的，不过Steve完全不介意加快了抽送的速度，扑哧扑哧的水声回荡在洞穴里，听的Tony满脸红潮。  
后穴里流出的液体怎么掏也没个尽头，Steve皱了皱眉又伸进了一根手指，希望能尽快把那该死的触手留在Tony后穴里的液体清出去。  
“啊啊...Steve...快进来！别磨磨...唔啊...蹭蹭的！”Tony不耐烦的扭动着身体，刻意沉下腰在Steve勃起的硕大上摩擦，希望能快点缓解难耐的性欲。  
Steve一把抓住乱扭的Tony压在身下，不顾Tony后穴是否适应又伸进了一根手指，三根手指一齐在Tony体内进行快速的扩张，他倾身咬上Tony右边的乳头，不断的拉扯、啃咬，另一只手也恰如其分的照顾着左边的乳头，多重快感让Tony才释放不久的欲望悄悄抬起了头。  
Steve满意的看着两侧乳头在自己的照顾下变得挺立，他的舌头舔舐着Tony的皮肤，在颈部种下几个草莓，在肚脐处戏弄了那可爱的小凹陷并标上了自己的印记，一路向下，最后在已经挺立的阴茎上印下一个吻。  
“Steve，如果你再不进来的话，我就...嗯啊...我就去找一个按摩棒...就、就是那里！再...哈...再用力！”显然Steve找到了前列腺的位置，三根手指准确地刺激着那一点，这让Tony呻吟地更大声了，搂住Steve的双臂也更加用力，他凑到Steve的耳边：“大兵，让我看看...唔啊...你的能力。”  
Steve迅速把在Tony后穴抽插的三根手指抽了出来，换上了自己的硕大抵住Tony的后穴，他吻上Tony的唇，一边慢慢的引导自己的阴茎插进Tony后穴。  
当Steve完全进入到Tony体内时，两人才分开交合的唇。Steve勾起一边嘴角：“现在，Mr.Stark，你是否全面了解了我的能力？”天地良心，这么色情的话肯定Tony教的。  
“是的，大兵，不过你的忍耐力和运动能力还需要进一步的测试。”说完把屁股向后撤了一点，又再次靠近。  
这一小幅度的抽插足以让Steve疯狂，他双手握住Tony的胯以防他移动，开始了猛烈的抽插。在开始的时候只是快频率的抽插，等到Tony完全适应了Steve的大家伙，Steve就先整根插入Tony的后穴中，再拔出大半只留下头部还在后穴里，之后再有力地全部插入。  
“唔...哈啊...Steve！慢...慢点！”Tony被Steve顶的一句完整的话也说不出来，只能伴随着Steve近乎残忍的抽插摇动自己的腰肢来缓解快感，体内的肉棒掠过了某一点，让Tony的呻吟声突然变大，浑身痉挛。  
Steve勾起嘴角，奖励般地在Tony唇上印下一个吻，将Tony的两条腿架到自己的肩膀上，只将阴茎抽出一点，再重重地顶向Tony的前列腺，抽出的动作慢的近乎厮磨，放佛要用阴茎头部爱抚过每一寸肠壁；而插入的动作却近乎残忍，又准又狠，Tony只顾得上感受如潮的快感，一些没来得及咽下的唾液顺着嘴角流下来。  
洞穴里回荡着Tony断断续续的呻吟、Steve沉重的低吼以及清脆的肉体的拍击声，Tony的阴茎顶端不断流出液体，再加上Steve不断刺激他的前列腺，让想要释放的欲望更加强烈。Steve显然也发现了Tony的小家伙有点不安分，在一次重击后Tony就要攀上顶峰，Steve提前用手堵住了释放的小孔，并且用更大的力度和速度撞击Tony的前列腺作为惩罚。  
“Steve...Steve...啊啊...让我射，快把手拿开！”Tony难耐地扭动着腰，刚刚干燥的眼眶这时又充满了泪水。  
“不，Tony，这是一个惩罚，作为你不等同伴支援就孤身犯险的惩罚。”说完用指甲轻轻抠弄不断渗出液体的小孔，引得Tony浑身痉挛，Steve甚至感觉到包裹自己的肠壁也收紧了。  
Steve望进自己深爱的棕色瞳眸，因为含着水汽使Tony的眼睛能更好的倒映出自己的模样，感觉到自己快要释放，他加快了身下的速度，同时吻上Tony依旧红肿的双唇。Steve加快了抽插的速度，也放开了Tony阴茎上的束缚，Tony感受到无尽的快感顺着脊椎聚集在下身，眼前闪过一道耀眼的白光，他迎来了第二次释放。  
Steve感受到Tony高潮时后穴紧致的收缩，他最后一次猛戳了Tony的前列腺，将自己的精液射向了Tony的深处。  
Tony感受着Steve滚烫的精液冲刷着自己的肠壁，大量的呻吟被Steve吞进肚子，Steve感受到Tony体力大量消耗，便放弃继续爱抚Tony的小舌，他怜爱地亲吻了Tony的额头，任凭他陷入黑暗。

Tony再次醒来的时候，发现自己和Steve在昆式喷气机上，他身上披着Steve来时候带的衬衣。  
“醒了？感觉怎么样？”Steve走到Tony身旁探了下他的额头，“有没有发烧或者难受的感觉？”  
“放松，放松大兵，我一切都很好，除了现在迫切需要洗个澡。”Tony有点好笑地看着Steve紧张的样子。  
“哦...哦。”Steve突然想起自己就是让Tony需要洗澡的罪魁祸首，红晕盖满了他的脸。  
Tony动了动他依旧酸痛的腰，用手肘顶了Steve一下：“甜心，现在才觉得害羞有点晚了，不过你吃醋生气的样子真辣，如果不是Jarvis当时掉线了，我还真想把整个过程录下来。”  
Steve的脸更红了，如果可能的话。“好像只要离开了那个洞穴就能联系到Jarvis了，我让他把你的MK放到喷气机上。”  
“所以好久不见，Jarvis？”Tony在半空中招招手。  
“我强烈请求Sir您以后要多听取Cap的意见。”  
“哦小J你真无情，对了Steve，那个触手呢？”  
“嗯...已经被我处理掉了。”Steve一脸严峻。  
Tony撇了撇嘴：“好吧，我还期待能拿点样本回去跟Bruce做做研究，起码弄清楚为什么它会发射信号。既然这样……算了。”  
“不，重点是你回去要休息，不许讨价还价。”  
“好的，老妈。”Tony小小的翻了个白眼，等待飞机降落到复仇者大厦。

他不知道的是，在MK旁边的不起眼的带子里，装着被Steve处理掉的触手。

-END-


End file.
